


Deleitable

by xehzee



Series: HQ!! Horror Edition [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Turned Into Food, Dreams vs. Reality, Food, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, M/M, Vore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Bokuto-san, me convertí en una galleta.⚠ Atención a las etiquetas. ⚠
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: HQ!! Horror Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Deleitable

**Author's Note:**

> el documento está guardado como "whaaaaat" y si eso no aclara nada pues... *shrug*

Bokuto recorría los oscuros pasillos de la escuela buscando a su armador favorito. Era de tarde ya, hora de la práctica vespertina y Akaashi aún no se encontraba en el gimnasio. _Algo pudo haberle pasado_, mencionó alguno de sus otros compañeros de equipo, no prestó atención quien lo dijo y no importaba. Bokuto sabía que Akaashi no era un descuidado. Siempre vestía su uniforme completa y pulcramente, y obedecía las ordenes de sus superiores sin quejarse, excepto cuando se trataba de él mismo, claro está. Y no eran quejas directas, más bien sonidos extraños cuando no quería hacer las cosas. En resumen, Akaashi era un buen tipo. Todos lo sabían. Y a los _buenos_ nunca les pasa nada malo. Parecían estar protegidos por el mismo universo.

O eso pensaba Bokuto, hasta que llegó al aula de economía doméstica. Akaashi era tan buen tipo que incluso hacia cosas que los demás chicos no, como cocinar. O al menos intentarlo. Por eso las clases optativas.

— ¿Akaaaashi-kun? —Bokuto canturreó al abrir la puerta, esperando sorprender al menor. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Bokuto estaba _casi_ seguro de que ese era el lugar en el que Akaashi debía estar. ¿No fue por eso que Akaashi le ayudo a memorizar sus clases? Quizá ni siquiera fue así como paso. Quizá Bokuto hojeó la agenda de Akaashi unas cuantas veces, solo hasta memorizarla. Igual, eso tampoco era de importancia. El asunto a tratar era Akaashi, quien debía estar en la oscura aula de economía doméstica. Y lo estaba.

A penas dar media vuelta para marcharse, Bokuto escuchó una voz muy débil, como el volumen al mínimo necesario para escabullirse a ver un video a media noche.

—Bokuto-san.

La segunda vez fue más clara, lo suficiente para que Bokuto pudiera distinguir la fuente de la voz un poco mejor.

— ¿Akaashi-kun? ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Estás bien?! —Bokuto comenzaba a asustarse. Era obvio que el aula estaba vacía. Akaashi era de buena estatura también, era imposible para alguien como él esconderse tras las mesas o los banquillos.

—Por aquí, a su izquierda.

— ¿Eh? —Bokuto giró tan rápido que sintió la cabeza darle vueltas. Por un segundo o menos, creyó haberse lastimado el cerebro con el movimiento, pues la vista frente a él era irreal. Una alucinación, un extraño espejismo.

— ¿A-Akaashi?

—Bokuto-san, lo siento.

¿Por qué se disculpaba? No tenía razón para hacerlo.

—Bokuto-san, hice algo que no debía. No, más bien, me equivoqué de receta. —Bokuto sentía curiosidad, algo de encanto, pero una parte de él quería reír, o gritar, o llorar, no estaba del todo seguro. —Bokuto-san, me convertí en una galleta.

_¿Cómo? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Puedo ayudarte?_ Esas y muchas otras preguntas rondaron por su mente pero ninguna salió de su boca. Anonadado, simplemente se acercó y le miró directamente, agachándose para encontrarse a su nivel.

—Bokuto-san, es extraño. ¿Puede dejar de mirarme?

—Hm... —tarareó Bokuto. A pesar de todo, Akaashi se veía bien como una galleta, los detalles de su ropa finos y precisos.

Era una linda galleta.

—Pero, Akaashi, ¿cómo paso?

Los movimientos de Akaashi eran limitados, pero al menos se mantenía de pie. Su boca pintada con glasé se movía, aunque de forma cómica, como sacado de una caricatura _stop-motion_.

—No lo sé. Quería preparar un postre y encontré esta receta en la biblioteca. Debí sospechar cuando el último paso atestaba que debía tomarla en vez de hornearla.

—Hm. —Bokuto parpadeó, creyéndose en una fantasía de esas con las que soñaba cuando se aburría en clase. Sin embargo, todo era demasiado real para creerlo así.

—Bokuto-san, yo-

_Crack._

Akaashi intentó en vano dar un paso al frente, su diminuta pierna derecha rompiéndose con el intento de movimiento.

— ¡Akaashi! —Bokuto acercó las manos a la figura, deteniéndose justo antes de poder tomarla. Obviamente era muy frágil y Bokuto no se arriesgaría a tocarla. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele? —Bokuto trató, en vano, ocultar la desesperación en su voz, —Akaashi, ¿qué hago?

—Ah. —Fue toda la respuesta del menor. —Está bien. Ni siquiera dolió.

Esa no era la preocupación de Bokuto, pero si Akaashi decía que estaba bien, _debía_ estarlo.

—Akaashi, ¿cómo te arreglo?

—Pero así estoy bien, Bokuto-san. Solo debo evitar los movimientos bruscos y-

_Crack._

Esta vez fue su brazo izquierdo. Bokuto se sentía desvanecer, ahora ¿cómo jugaría Akaashi al voleibol? Nuevamente, la realidad lo distrajo de esa parte de su mente que pensaba en los problemas equivocados.

—Oh. Bueno, ahora está comprobado, el dolor no es parte de ser un bizcocho. Bokuto-san, en serio, está bien, no se preocupe.

Las migajas que caían con ambas fracturas se notaban de un singular color rojizo. Bokuto creyó que le recordaban algo...

No, quizá no era nada. Además, Akaashi afirmaba que estaba bien.

—Pero, Bokuto-san, no quiero terminar completamente roto. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— ¿Podemos? —Preguntó Bokuto, dudando de su capacidad para ayudar a Akaashi en ese momento. O en cualquier otro.

—Sí, Bokuto-san. He estado pensándolo desde el primer periodo, en el cual me convertí en esto. Tuve suerte hoy, nadie más ha utilizado esta aula. Lo lamento. Por haberme perdido la práctica. Pero creo tener la respuesta… creo poder estar ahí.

Bokuto ladeó la cabeza, alzando una ceja. La escena se volvía más surrealista, si era posible, con cada segundo.

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo?

—Bueno, y espero esto no lo ofenda, pero creo que la solución es bastante simple y solo usted puede ayudarme.

—Hm...

Las adulaciones eran inútiles con él, aun si Akaashi era quien las decía...

—Es verdad, solo puedo confiar con usted en esto. Solo usted, de todas las personas en el mundo entero.

...o _prometía_ de esa manera tan suya...

—Solo... ¿yo? ¿En serio?

—Solo usted. Siempre.

...pero Akaashi era Akaashi y Bokuto no podía decirle que no, ni aunque lo amenazaran de muerte o le pagaran mil millones de dólares. Nunca lo había pensado así, siempre creyó que era al revés. Pero Akaashi tampoco le había pedido nada, jamás. Entonces, ¿por qué negárselo ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba?

—Ok, Akaashi, ¡lo que tú quieras!

—Bien. ¿Es una promesa?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Sabe que no puede retractarse?

—Eh... ¡seguro!

— ¿Sin importar de que se trate?

El asunto se volvía más mórbido a cada pregunta que el menor hacía.

— ¡Ya dímelo, Akaaashi! ¡Yo siempre, _siempre_ cumplo mis promesas!

El rostro caricaturesco del menor mostró una sonrisa satisfecha. Lo siguiente petrificó a Bokuto.

—Cómame, Bokuto-san.

El rostro de Bokuto palideció.

— ¿Quieres que haga... qué?

—Cómame. Puede ser por partes o entero. Pero necesita comerme. Eso me hará parte de usted. Y así podremos llegar a tiempo a la segunda mitad de la práctica vespertina.

Bokuto escuchaba las palabras pero no tenían sentido. Aunque por otro lado, eran bastante coherentes. Era Akaashi quien las decía, y él rara vez se equivocaba. Se apresuró a asentir, decidido.

—E-está bien. Pero ¿estás seguro? ¿Cien por ciento?

Akaashi le miró, contemplativo.

—Claro que si Bokuto-san. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Por muchas razones, por supuesto, pero la mayor de ellas era una que Bokuto no se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar. Akaashi sonrió. —Confío en usted. Cien por ciento.

—Ok.

El menor asintió, cerrando los ojos y esperando a ser devorado. Bokuto necesitó todo el coraje del mundo, y un poco más, antes de estirar el brazo para tomar a Akaashi entre sus dedos. Un movimiento en falso y lo rompería en pedazos. Nadie quería eso, supuso Bokuto.

Y si no fuera porque era él quien sostenía a Akaashi Keiji convertido en galleta entre sus temblorosos dedos, diría que la sonrisa apacible en el rostro del otro era una mentira.

_Akaashi ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué TE haces esto?_

Sin pensarlo más, Bokuto devoró a Akaashi de una mordida. El sabor dulce del menor se derritió en su boca y Bokuto sabía de antemano que se quedaría ahí de por vida. Akaashi no se equivocó después de todo. De ahora en adelante, estarían juntos por y para siempre.


End file.
